Secure, Contain, Protect
by Castiel Novak-Winchester
Summary: These are a select few files of SCP's archived by Dr. [DATA REDACTED] and a few of his personal logs.
1. The Katana

**Item #:** SCP-25565

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Containment procedures:** SCP-25565 must be contained in its sheath at all times when not in use and stored in a locked storage container at Site-06. When not locked in its storage container, SCP-25565 must be strapped to the back of a human being, preferably male. If SCP-25565 is unsheathed for any purpose other than combat, it must take a life before being allowed to be re-sheathed.

**Item Description:** SCP-25565 takes the form of an old antique Katana. The blade measures 76.22 cm in length and is gently curved with a black luster sheen, it has pit marks and scratches along the sharp edge and face of the blade. SCP-25565's hilt measures 27.94 cm and is black wrapped in dry, cracked, red leather strips. It's hand guard resembles that of a dragon eating its own tail in a dark brass color with the pommel cap matching the décor. On the sheath is a black background with dark maroon patches resembling blood splatters; another dragon in the same brass color as the rest of the sword curls around its length.  
SCP-25565 has three anomalous properties none showing any correlation to the other.  
If SCP-25565 is unsheathed for any non-combat purposes, it requires the user to kill another living being before SCP-25565 will allow itself to be re-sheathed. Testing with robotic entities have had no effect on nullifying that anomaly.  
When SCP-25565 comes into contact with non-male subjects, SCP-25565's blade will become dull and rusty becoming unusable again until it comes into contact with another male. Again, testing with robotic entities have no effect on nullifying the anomaly.  
SCP-25565 when used in combat scenarios has the ability to cut through any material regardless of hardness or thickness including [DATA EXPUNGED]. This effect cannot be used on its own sheath or the user of the blade, when the subject attempts to cut either the sheath or themselves, they feel an overwhelming desire to stop and will have to take the life of another living being before re-sheathing the blade. Testing with robotic entities have again, no effect on nullifying this effect.


	2. The Hacker

Item #: SCP-27689

Object Class: Euclid

Containment procedures: SCP-27689 and SCP-27689-A are to be contained in a secure 7m x 7m x 7m room containing a bed, a desk with SCP-27689-A that must always have a high speed internet connection with a back up boot disk of [DATA REDACTED] OS, and, an enclosed bathroom area. Four closed circuit cameras must monitor the subject at all times for any change in behavior. Any change in behavior must be reported to Dr. [ ] immediately for review. In the event that SCP-27689 obtains any files from the Foundation, SCP-27689 is to be administered Class A Anesthstics and SCP-27689-A is to be purged of the files.

Item Description: SCP-27689 is an Asian male approximately 24 years of age, [ ] M tall and is [ ] kgs. He appears to look very emaciated but does not require nourishment of any kind, liquid or solid. His black hair is always in a shaggy form of dissaray and he always looks grotesque and unclean. The only form of contact SCP-27689 has is with the computer he was found with, SCP-27689-A. SCP-27689 is does not exhibit any anomolous propperties unless he is using SCP-27689-A. When SCP-27689 uses SCP-27689-A he is able to 'hack' into computer from anywhere in space or time and download whatever data the computer has onto SCP-27689-A's harddrive. SCP-27689 has also exhibited the ability to find and store information on non-electronic data such as books or classified files. When SCP-27689 is separated from SCP-27689-A, his behaviour rapidly changes. He becomes severely violent to the objects around him, breaking or attempting to break anything he can pick up, he screams constantly in a twisted version of Japanese until he can no longer scream and he will attack anyone who comes near him. Use of tranquilizers have no effect on him and he will only calm down when returned to SCP-27689-A.

Dr. [ ], Log One: I have been monitoring SCP-27689 and its companion SCP for quite some time now. Always the same thing, wake up at 6 AM, walk to his bathroom area, relive himself and then sit at his computer until 10 PM before promptly walking to his bed to sleep again. A few times I've tried asking him questions but he replies in a twisted form of Japanese that no one seems to be able to translate perfectly, a few words always manage to be translated wrong. Even his name doesn't seem to be easily picked up on and to this day I, nor anyone else, has been able to figure it out. What puzzles me the most is SCP-27689-A, the computer they found him with. It was analyzed by [DATA REDACTED] and seems to have no anomolous behaviors what so ever unless paired with SCP-27689 himself. Ocasionally he gets himself into classified Foundation files and his memory and the files on his computer has to be errased. The Anesthtics never wipe anything other than the location of the documents discovered though which is bizzare. Further testing is required to see if we can get him to [DATA REDACTED] for us.


	3. The Player Piano

Item #: SCP-3000-1

Object class: Euclid

Containment procedures: SCP:3000-1 is to be contained within a vault that is to be locked at all times. All personnel operating in the vault with SCP-3000-1 are to wear a full Kevlar body suit at least 7 cm in thickness at all times. All Foundation personnel who are operating in the vault with SPC-3000-1 are never to come in direct contact with the object unless wearing the aforementioned body suit. [See Appendix I]

Object Description: SCP-3000-1 takes the shape and appearance of an 18[ ] player piano commonly found in old saloons of that time period. It stands 76.2 cm tall, 110 cm long, 48 cm deep and weighs aprox. 199 kg. It's casing appears to be made out of a dark stained oak wood with pits, stains, cracks, scratches and dents over its surface, the keys appear to be made from [DATA EXPUNGED]. In the center of the upright frame is a player piano reel complete with a piano reel inserted that cannot be removed, altered or touched.

Upon further examination of SPC-3000-1, some of the wear marks look to be quite new and created within the last [ ] years. When played SCP-3000-1 appears out of tune, when a new 'life force' has been consumed the piano seems to play in perfect tune. [See Appendix I]

SCP-3000-1 was found in an old warehouse covered in a white canvas fabric located in [ ] Nevada on [ ]/[ ]/[ ] by an antique specialist Mr. [ ]. Mr. [ ] uncovered said object and [DATA EXPUNGED]. His whereabouts are unknown and he is presumed dead.

Appendix I: If any direct contact with any SCP:3000-x objects without a 7cm thick Kevlar body suit will result in the object 'injecting' metal string like appendages into the person, forcing them to play the object. All notes are hypothesized to that when played by any SCP-3000-x, they sound out of tune. The object, as it forces persons to play, steals their 'life force' until it consumes the person completely, after SCP-3000-x consumes the being it then plays in tune. [SEE DOC 12 ATTACHED] All direct contact with SPC:-3000-1 and all other SPC:3000 objects if found is prohibited by anyone by law of Article XIV hereby active on [ ]/[ ]/[ ] [DATA EXPUNGED].

Appendix II: There are believed to be more than one instrument in the SCP-3000 family and each subsequent object found will be labeled thus SCP-3000-x. Incidents of instruments of the string family 'eating the players' have been reported to the local authorities but no further actions into the cases have been pursued.

Document 12: _I believe that SCP-3000-1 and all other subsequent SCP:3000's steal one's life forces, that 'chi', 'chakra' and other bodily energies that various religions and cultures believe in. By doing so it seems to then consume the person until they [DATA EXPUNGED] The object appears to gain a new mark in its surface for each life it consumes. Testing with D-Class personnel have confirmed this. It also appears that SCP:3000-1 sounds out of tune when played but when it consumes a 'life force' of any kind the situation is remedied and it sounds perfectly in tune for approx. [ ] days. All reasons to why this happens are being examined in testing procedures, more D-Class personnel are being used for testing._

_~Dr. [ ]_


End file.
